The Nervous Game
by RunSarahRun
Summary: This is a step-sibling love story between Nick and Miley. : Rated M for some chapters later on. If you read, I hope you enjoy.
1. Explanation?

**NOT A CHAPTER! **

So I haven't updated in almost a year, and I know that's terrible, but I have had writer's block like suuuuuuper bad.

Which is why I have decided to delete all my stories and my account.

Just kidding.

I have decided to rewrite this whole story because I have come up with new and better ideas, or atleast I think they're better.

Anyways, the first new and approved chapter for this story shall be up later this week.

Okay, well bye(:

-Sarah.


	2. SNEAK PEEK!

**Disclaimer: Plot is mine and names are legal.**

**SNEAK PEEK!**

"Wanna play the nervous game?"  
Nick was so close to Miley that his breath was now trailing down her back.  
"What's that?"  
Miley hasn't ever even played the game yet, but even a blind man would be able to see how nervous she was already starting to feel.  
Nick bent down and gently placed his hand against her ankle.  
Miley's cheeks started to flush red.  
"What are you doing, Nick?"  
"Just watch.. When you start to feel nervous, I'll stop."  
Like she wasn't already nervous.  
"Uhm, okay.."  
Nick started to slowly raise his hand up to her calf.  
"Nervous yet?"  
"No.."  
Miley was trying so hard to not just collapse into his arms right then and there.  
Nick smiled, he could feel Miley tensing up.  
He raised his hand higher and higher until it reached right above her knee, just slightly on her thigh.  
"Nervous now?" "No. not at all.. This is kinda boring actually."  
Miley knew this was not at all boring. She was actually kind of enjoying this.  
But she knew it was wrong to.  
"Hm. Okay."  
Nick then raised his hand to where it rested on her inner thigh.  
Miley's body tensed up even more.  
Nick just grinned. He kept raising his hand higher and higher, feeling her body tense up made him smile in satisification. Once his hand rested right under her chest he stopped.  
"Why'd you stop?"  
Miley was flustered.  
"Nervous?"  
Nick was giving her a sly grin.  
"No.. like I said, this is boring.."  
"Oh, okay. We'll see."  
Nick slowly moved his hand to the side of her chest and higher until his hand rested on her neck. Miley could feel his cool breath against the back of her neck once again, it made her hairs stand up straight.  
"So you weren't nervous at all?"  
"Nope.. Not even for a second."  
Miley was such a bad liar. Just terrible.  
"What if I did this?"  
Nick then placed his lips on Miley's neck and softly kissed her.  
Miley quickly turned around. They were now standing face to face.  
"What are you doing?" Miley's breath was becoming slower and her heart was beating faster.  
"I thought you said you weren't nervous."  
Miley just stared at Nick, not really sure what to say. It was obvious that they could both feel the tension in the room.  
"..Miley..." Nick was now breathing hard as well.  
"Nick.. what do you think you're doing?"  
Miley's eyes were focused on nothing but Nick's eyes.  
"I don't know."  
Before Miley could even say even thing else, Nick's lips crashed right into Miley's.

**Okay, so I guess that was a semi-long sneak peek.**  
**And if I get around 3 or more reviews on this I will post the first new chapter of "The Nervous Game."**  
**Oh and, should Nick and Miley still be step-siblings or no? TELL ME PLEASEE!(:**

**-Sarah.**


	3. REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!

**NOT A CHAPTERRR, SORRY**.

I know you all are probably wondering why I won't post the first chapter yet, and I am here to tell you why I haven't posted it yet.  
Some people have asked to keep Miley and Nick as step-siblings, but some other people don't want them to. And I know some of you are gonna say, "Do what you want with the story, it's your story." But the problem is that I don't care what they are, as long as everyone is enjoying the story. I don't want to write anything that only a few people are gonna enjoy... that makes me feel bad, lol.  
Sooo, what I am going to do this time is whichever option gets 5 reviews on it first is what option I will be using for the story.. Does that make sense? Lol.  
So, if step-siblings gets 5 reviews first then that's the winner and if non-step-siblings(?) gets 5 reviews first, that's the winner... Hope that made sense...  
Anyways...  
**Review![:**

**I'm just doing this to see what story more people will read... If I can entertain a lot more people with my writing then that makes me smile, sooo pleaseeeee review on what you want! Either way is fine with me!**

**-Sarah(:**


End file.
